


The Sword

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Michael!Dean, Post-Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: Dean fights Michael every second of every day.





	The Sword

Dean fights. He fights Michael every second of every day, pulling at the chains, banging and kicking against the walls that hold him prisoner inside his own body. He snarls and he screams and he growls through the gag Michael put on him to at least muffle the constant torrent of threats. And he just won’t stop.

But Dean is tired.

Tired of fighting, of having to be strong all the time, of never getting a minute of rest. Tired of it all, so much that Michael could feel it the moment Dean let him in—it hit him like a blow, knocked him down so hard it took him a while to get back to his feet and take full control of what now belongs to him.

Of course, Dean fights back, tries to regain what was taken from him, or at least trip Michael’s feet and slow him down, hold him back. He's determined to take Michael down no matter what it takes, to crush Michael if he dares to hurt anyone, or destroy anything.  _You try to do to my planet what you did to yours and I’ll end you_ , he promises with calm, steadfast certainty whenever Michael even thinks about it.

Despite how ridiculous it may sound, Michael is inclined to believe him. He’s been inside Dean’s mind and explored it thoroughly, sifting through his vessel’s life on this earth and in Hell and Purgatory and all the worlds he’s visited in between. He’s seen the impossible things Dean has done, the invincible enemies he’s defeated, the insurmountable challenges he’s overcome. It's quite a list.

He’s seen Dean’s strength. His will to fight to the end and beyond.

Maybe that’s why Michael doesn’t do anything, for now content to just walk this new earth and marvel at its wonders. He takes Dean’s body out for a drive all over the planet, watching, tasting, touching, learning. Michael behind the wheel, Dean in the passenger seat for once—with no decisions to make, no strategies to plan, no family to support, no fellow combatants to motivate, no army to lead.

Michael thinks maybe that’s why Dean fights, but he doesn’t win.

 

 

 


End file.
